


That's How (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Une collection de petites fics sur Daaric.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh, Aaron/Eric Raleigh
Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755028
Kudos: 6





	1. Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [That's How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626424) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N.A : Il n’y aura probablement pas d’ordre chronologique et elles seront très courtes. Ce sont des petits moments qui n’ont pas fini dans les fics plus longues.  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prend place peu de temps après que Daryl se soit installé avec Aaron et Eric pendant qu’ils peignent sa chambre.

C’était plutôt innocent :

_"Hey chou, je vais mettre une tournée de noir dans la machine. T’as quelque chose à mettre dedans ?"_

Mais c’était tout.

Daryl avait seulement entendu Eric appelé Aaron ‘chou’ et il avait assumé que c’était à lui qu’il parlait. Quand Aaron ne répondit pas, il stoppa le pinceau teinté de vert dans sa main et regarda par dessus son épaule. Aaron le regardait curieusement depuis le dessus du pot de peinture qu’il était en train de mélanger et Eric le regardait avec un sourire patient et gentil.

Daryl haussa des épaules et dit, "J’peux faire mes propres machines. Pas la peine de s’inquiéter pour moi." Il retourna à sa peinture, mais ses coups étaient tristes et peu enthousiastes.

"Je pense que tu en vaut la peine sinon je n’aurais pas demander," répondit Eric, la voix ferme mais réconfortante. "La machine à laver est plus efficace quand elle est pleine, donc peux-tu me donner ton linge pour mettre dedans maintenant, ou je peux attendre que tu te changes ce soir et le faire à ce moment-là." Il inclina sa tête, retroussant légèrement ses lèvres.

Daryl jeta un coup d’œil vers Aaron qui le regardait l’air de dire, _’Je sympathise, mais tu ne vas pas gagner ce coup-ci’._

Il souffla mais posa son pinceau et alla à son sac d’habits. Ils étaient tous sales, alors il donna le sac entier à Eric. Il se sentit mal quand il le vit boitiller hors de la porte et dans le hall, mais sa culpabilité s’allégea quand Eric lui donna un écœurant sourire mielleux par dessus son épaule. Ce n’en était même pas un satisfait comme il s’y attendait.

C’est comme ça que ça avait commencé, c’était à ce moment-là que leur vie commencèrent à se fusionner : avec des habits sales se mélangeant dans de l’eau savonneuse en tournant autour d’un agitateur dans une très efficace machine à laver.

Mais il supposait que ça devait commencer quelque part.


	2. Morning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rituel du matin de Daryl et Eric.

Daryl était sûr qu’Eric sortait du lit chaque matin avec un sourire sur le visage, de bonne humeur et avide de la promesse d’un nouveau départ. Il descendait les marche pour préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que Daryl se dirigeait vers le garage, déclinant silencieusement l’invitation permanente pour les rejoindre.

Un peu plus tard, l’homme allait traverser la cuisine – cheville tordue ou non – avec un mug de café brûlant pour lui. Eric s’accoudait à la porte du garage et disait, "Bonjour, Beau Gosse ! Déjà en train de travailler dur ?"

A chaque fois Daryl rougissait au compliment avant de l’oublier et se dépêcher pour lui voler le café.

Il attendait ce rituel plus qu’il ne le réalisait.

Ce ne fut que deux semaines après qu’il se soit installé avec eux, et qu’il s’arrêta soudainement, qu’il compris combien il avait besoin de ce sourire, de cet échange le matin, ces yeux clairs, cette impression d’appartenance qui faisaient que sa propre journée valait le coût d’être vécue.

Mais il l’oublia parce qu’il pouvait se faire son propre café ! Un Dixon ne s’inquiétait jamais pour des compliments.

Il entra dans la cuisine, suivant l’arôme de café, pour trouver le couple dans leur chaise, la sienne attendant avec une assiette de nourriture et un mug fumant placé devant. Eric lui sourit ce même sourire chaud qu’il lui donnait jour après jour, mais cette fois son salut était différent, "Bonjour, Beau Gosse ! J’t’ai préparé une assiette."

Et c’est comme ça que ça se passait depuis.


	3. Junk Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl termine sa moto.

Ça lui prit plus longtemps qu’il ne pensait pour réparer la vieille moto. Certaines parties furent difficiles à trouver et souvent elles ne passaient pas très bien, mais il continua. C’était une question d’amour vraiment. De plus d’une façon.

Les premiers tests de conduite furent excitants. Toute la colonie regarda quand il passa, les enfants couraient après lui, les ados voulaient des leçons, les vieux se plaignaient du bruit.

Il s’arrêta devant la maison, Aaron et Eric souriaient fièrement, et il leur fit signe pour que l’un d’entre eux monte. Ils hésitèrent, mais Eric convaincu Aaron d’essayer parce que hors des murs, il pourrait avoir besoin de la monter ou de la conduire en cas d’urgence.

Daryl regarda Aaron mettre le seul casque qu’ils avaient et jeter sa jambe derrière. Il se rapprocha, la sensation de ses mains fortes glissant sur son ventre eu Daryl priant pour qu’elles glissent plus bas. La sensation d’Aaron pressé fortement contre son dos, leur hanche collées, lui fit souhaiter qu’ils soient nus.

Il n’y avait pas moyen de cacher la vague d’électrons qui courait à travers l’un et sortait de l’autre au contact. Il était sûr que le feu d’artifice qu’ils avaient déclenché allait attirer des walkers.

Surpris d’avoir la cohérence de ne pas se crasher avec ces bras l’enveloppant, ils retournèrent à la maison en un seul morceau. Mais l’air de pur sexe dans les yeux d’Eric quand ils se garèrent donna la gaule à Daryl pour des semaines. Et aucune des réactions n’étaient que pour Aaron.

C’est comme ça que le petit tas de bois que lui et Eric avaient construit s’enflamma. Sur le dos de la moto de Frankenstein dans un nuage de gaz d’échappement un banal mardi, métaphoriquement parlant, avec les bras du partenaire d’Eric serrés autour de leur futur amant.

Puis, ils rentrèrent et mangèrent de très mauvais spaghettis fait maison.


	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retour dans le temps : Daryl et Aaron chassant Bouton.

Il entendit les feuilles bouger dans un buisson proche, une brindille se casser sous un pied lourd – un pied intentionnellement lourd, pensa-t-il – et il leva son arbalète vers la menace.

C’est comme ça qu’Aaron l’approcha pour la première fois, comme s’il était un cerf apeuré. Et il supposait qu’il l’était. L’homme lui dit qu’il chassait des lapins, mais Daryl n’était pas stupide. Il était clairement en train de chasser un Dixon. Il était plutôt bon, aussi. Mais Daryl était meilleur.

Ils marchèrent relativement en silence à travers les bois un peu éloignés des murs d’Alexandria, et Daryl fut frappé par la simplicité avec laquelle il était en présence d’Aaron. Il avait eu pire comme compagnons de chasse dans sa vie. Merde, sa propre chair était un chasseur merdique, mais Daryl laissa toujours Merle venir quand il demandait.

Peut-être que c’était pour ça qu’il avait laisser Aaron venir.

Peut-être que c’était ce qu’il voulait se faire croire.

Rapidement, la chasse devint une mission de secours pour un cheval appelé Bouton et la création d’une véritable amitié au-dessus de corps de walkers définitivement morts. Ce fut l’instant où leur amitié commença, solidifiée au-dessus des corps mutilés d’un cheval qui refusait d’être brisé et de morts-vivants qui marchaient.

Mais bon, il y avait pire façon de se faire un ami.


	5. Carol Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond dans le temps et ils sont déjà dans une relation établie.

La seconde fois que Daryl vit Rick embrasser Jessie fut après une rencontre de la mairie. Ce n’était rien de spécial, un petit bisou sur les lèvres alors qu’elle tenait Judith contre sa hanche.

C’était lui avant et il ne pouvait nier que ça faisait mal, un petit pincement de tristesse dans sa poitrine quand il détourna rapidement le regard. Il joua avec une cigarette abîmée avant de l’allumer, le cocktail de produits chimiques effaçant les rides cachées par des cheveux quand il le tira profondément dans ses poumons.

Il croisa les yeux compréhensifs de Carol et il baissa les siens au sol, tirant dans un caillou, son esprit se vidant que il le regarda rouler sur le béton. Il prit une autre bouffée, dilatant ses poumons et disparaissant dans le nuage de fumée qu’il recracha après.

"Tu vas bien ?" La voix d’Aaron, douce et calme, détourna sa concentration des profondeurs dans lesquelles elle commençait à descendre.

Il le regarda à travers son tas de mèches irrégulières, sa tête inclinée, et il la hocha légèrement. Il éteint la cigarette à moitié fumée sur sa botte et la rangea dans sa poche pour ne pas la perdre.

"Tu veux nous embrasser ?" taquina Eric, les rejoignant. "Ça le choquerait définitivement."

"J’adorais voir quelqu’un essayer de faire plus que ça, nous trois en train de se galocher dans la rue," gloussa Aaron.

"J’suis pas intéressé par la vengeance. Je veux juste vous ramener à la maison… puis, peut-être j’vous embrasserais," sourit Daryl.

Eric serra son avant-bras en signe de soutien, "Et bien, M. Dixon, ramène-nous à la maison."

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois pour partir, le bras d’Aaron autour des épaules d’Eric, Daryl de l’autre côté marchant si proche que son biceps frottait contre le bras d’Eric et la main d’Aaron à chaque pas.

Mais c’était les petits, presque imperceptibles mouvements des doigts d’Aaron sur sa peau à chaque pas combinés avec les sourires taquins qu’Eric lui envoyait qui firent se dissoudre les derniers morceaux de maux de cœur en lui.

C’était le proche qu’un Dixon s’était jamais approché de signes d’affection en public, impossible à voir si tu ne regardait pas, un clignement d’œil te ferais les manquer si tu regardais.

Cependant, Carol avait toujours été bonne pour voir les choses que les autres manquaient, et c’est comme ça qu’elle su.


	6. Rick Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prend place en même temps que l’autre chapitre. C’est du POV de Rick.

Rick avait eu le poids de son groupe sur ses épaules depuis le moment où il s’était réveillé de ce putain de coma. Quand ils entrèrent dans ce passé artificiel qu’était Alexandria après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé, il pensait que c’était compréhensible qu’il ait été pris dans le mouvement.

Tout le monde étaient heureux de prétendre que le monde ne s’était pas écroulé autour d’eux, et il n’était pas le premier à admettre que c’était une pensée paradisiaque. Il savait que c’était des conneries, mais il voulait que ce soit vrai, le voulait pour ses enfants et son groupe.

Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi c’était sur Jessie qu’il s’était acharné alors qu’il avait dû mal à réintégrer la société. Peut-être que c’était son sourire subtil ou ses cheveux soyeux. Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’elle représentait quelque chose qu’il voulait, ou plutôt quelque chose qu’il était supposé vouloir. Elle était un symbole de qui il était avant, qu’il pensait être supposer être maintenant.

Bob avait dit qu’ils pouvaient revenir, au peut-être au moins inconsciemment, il essayait de faire ça.

Il ne pouvait pas dire non plus pourquoi il avait repoussé Daryl. Il aimait l’homme, il l’aimait vraiment de toutes ses forces, mais il n’était pas assez fort pour donner son cœur seulement pour avoir celui-ci écrasé sous les roues de leur monde qui continuait de la frapper.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Daryl. Mais Rick était un homme qui continuait de perdre.

Et c’était exactement ce qui s’était passé.

Seulement, il ne su que lorsqu’il était trop tard, quand il dû souffrir en le voyant rentrer à la maison avec Aaron et Eric si proche de lui que sa peau frémit de rage et que sa poitrine se serra sous son poids.

C’est comme ça que Rick réalisa qu’il avait merdé.

Ses veines se remplirent d’acide, et il dû s’excuser du groupe avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il passa la clôture et exprima sa frustration sur tellement de walkers qu’il en perdit le compte, que ces mains furent engourdies par la force, mais ça le rendit juste fatigué, ça ne combla pas le trou béant dans son cœur.

Il se regarda dans le miroir pendant dès heures quand il rentra à la maison, son visage presque impossible à reconnaître sous le sang des walkers, et il repensa à tous les moments où les mots ‘Je t’aime’ étaient restés coincer sur le bout de sa langue, toutes les fois où il eut trop peur pour les dire. Et il se détestait pour cela, de savoir qu’il était trop tard.

Daryl était heureux, et il ne pouvait pas lui prendre ça, pas après tout ce qu’il avait traversé. Alors il le laissa partir au lieu de corriger son erreur, le laissa être heureux tandis que son pauvre cul égoïste creusait sa tombe avec quelqu’un qu’il savait qu’il n’aimerait jamais, et la remplit de sexe servile et de doux touchés quand tout ce qu’il voulait était un péquenaud sale qu’il ne pouvait toucher que dans ses souvenirs.

C’était juste une raison de plus pour détester cet endroit, et elle, une chose de plus qu’il utilisait pour garder sa façade.


	7. Truly Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du Daaric tout mignon.

Il y avait quelque chose d’oppressant à prendre des douches à Alexandria qui donnait la chair de poule à Daryl. Ce n’était pas tant l’eau que le fait que toute l’expérience était un peu trop comme entrer dans la quatrième dimension, retournant dans le temps quand le monde était normal quand il savait qu’il ne l’était pas.

Il se sentait bizarre sans une couche de saleté couvrant sa peau, sans une couverture de poussière et de sueur lui pesant dessus et le rattachant au présent, à la réalité. Si Eric et Aaron étaient gênés par cela, ils n’en disaient rien.

Aussitôt que Daryl et Aaron avaient passés la porte après un long voyage de repérage, Eric les traîna en haut pour se nettoyer. Même Daryl dû admettre qu’ils commençaient à puer après avoir dû se débarrasser d’une tonne de walkers.

Mais quand il tenta de partir vers la chambre d’amis, Eric attrapa son coude et le tira vers sa chambre et celle d’Aaron marmonnant quelque chose à propos de ‘ne pas gaspiller de l’eau’.

Avant qu’il ne le sache, Eric l’avait à moitié déshabillé tandis qu’Aaron ajustait la température. Ils entrèrent tous sous le jet, le verre translucide calmant son sentiment de claustrophobie à être enfermé dans une petite cabine comme une sardine.

Quatre mains ratissèrent ses cheveux filandreux et gorgés d’eau, enlevant plus que juste le monde extérieur, des caresses hasardeuses de lèvres touchèrent rien que de la peau pour la première fois depuis probablement des années, et des doigts visqueux envoyaient des flots de saleté et de sang séché dans les égouts.

C’est comme ça que Daryl Dixon se lava réellement pour la première fois depuis que le monde était parti en couille, entre ses deux petits-amis alors qu’ils purifiaient chaque centimètre de sa peau avec du savon floral et des mains aimantes jusqu’à ce que l’eau soit claire.

Quand tout fut dit et fait, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était de se salir à nouveau aussitôt que possible, pour nulle autre raison que pour les avoir le frotter à nouveau.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl se réveille entre Aaron et Eric pour la première fois.

Il y avait une jambe entre les siennes, un nez froid sur son cou, un bras passé sur ses côtes, et une respiration chaude passant sur sa peau. Il pouvait sentir les montées et descentes de la poitrine d’Aaron contre son dos et entendre les ronflements légèrement rauques échappant ses lèvres.

Son propre genou était calé entre ceux d’Eric, les hanches de l’homme collées contre lui, sa verge flaccide et pourtant remuant doucement était posée contre ses fesses nues, son nez froid enfuit dans les doux cheveux d’Eric, et la douce odeur de ses amants ramenaient ses souvenirs de leur première nuit ensemble.

C’est comme ça que Daryl c’était réveillé le matin d’après.


	9. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl et Maggie sauvent Eric.

Le groupe n’eut pas d’autres choix que de faire demi-tour après que le route fut saturée par des walkers sortant de nulle part. Abraham écrasa les freins et Daryl regarda la voiture dans laquelle Rick, Michonne, Glenn et Aaron était traverser la horde jusqu’à ce que ses feux arrières disparurent.

Tout le monde jurait frénétiquement alors qu’ils essayaient de trouver quoi faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas les suivre à travers la horde, ils devaient croire que leur voiture pouvait la traverser et qu’ils les retrouveraient quelque part de l’autre côté.

Tout ce truc à propos d’Alexandria c’était de la merde. Il le savait. C’était juste un autre signe. Tout semblait dire _mal_ et Daryl n’avait même pas encore mis son pied là-bas.

Mais alors une étoile rouge tomba dans le mauvais sens dans le ciel de la nuit, et il su qu’ils devaient la suivre. C’était son intuition vraiment, comme s’ils étaient des papillons attirés par la lumière. C’était peut-être Rick et leur groupe, mais ça pouvait aussi être un piège comme Carol continuait de le dire. Il savait que ça ne l’était pas. Pour une raison quelconque il faisait confiance à Aaron. Ils devaient vérifier dans tous les cas car la possibilité qu’il s’agissait de Rick était trop haute pour ne pas le faire.

Ils arrivèrent près d’une vieille usine et garèrent le camping-car laissant les enfants avec Tara, Rosita, le prêtre, et Noah tandis que le reste se déploya pour chercher leur groupe. Daryl était avec Maggie quand ils arrivèrent dans une longue allée entre des immeubles. Ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de walkers grognant près d’une vieille voiture et ils s’en approchèrent lentement leurs armes prêtes.

Daryl commença à sprinter quand il fut assez proche pour distinguer une personne se débattant qui essayait de se débarrasser de quelques walkers depuis le sol. L’homme ne faisait pas un bruit, ce qui était malin, pour ne pas en attirer ou les exciter, mais il n’allait pas tenir plus longtemps depuis sa position sur le sol.

Daryl en descendit deux avec son arbalète avant d’entendre Maggie crier en distraction. Un walker avait le poignet de l’homme bien trop près de sa bouche pour être rassurant, mais heureusement il tourna au son de sa voix et ils attirèrent les walkers restants pour pouvoir les descendre.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Maggie alors qu’ils libéraient l’homme du pneu sous lequel il était bloqué.

"Oui, merci beaucoup, mais je pense que ma jambe est cassé," haleta-t-il de soulagement douloureux, "Je pensais que j’étais fini pendant un moment… vous êtes avec le groupe de Rick, n’est-ce pas ?"

"C’était ta fusée de détresse ?" demanda Daryl.

"Ouais," répondit-il avant que ses yeux ne s’écarquillent alors que sa panique augmenta d’un niveau plus élevé que lorsqu’il était proche d’être mangé. "Où-où est Aaron ? Demanda-t-il, "Il, il est supposé être avec vous !"

"Je ne sais pas, on a été séparé de lui et Rick et d’autres, mais on a vu ta fusée et ils l’ont probablement vu aussi," dit calmement Maggie. "On doit s’occuper de ta jambe pendant qu’on les attend."

Il hocha la tête et Daryl aida Maggie à l’amener dans un immeuble proche avant d’aller prévenir les autres. Quand Aaron arriva avec Rick et les autres, Daryl su par la peur dans la voix de l’inconnu quand il appela pour Eric qu’ils étaient amants. Et pour une raison quelconque, il se sentit fier de savoir qu’il avait aidé à leur donner cette réunion heureuse.

C’est comme ça que Daryl et Maggie sauvèrent Eric.


	10. Lazy ‘Saturday’ Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron se lève en premier pour une fois et amène du café à ses amants.

Ils ressemblaient à une peinture vraiment, un chef d’œuvre de deux nuances complémentaires tournoyant et s’entrelaçant sur un canevas blanc neige, du rose pâle se mélangeait avec une peau bronzée alors que leurs membres s’emmêlaient comme les feuilles de deux plantes très différentes qui ne deviennent qu’une.

C’était de la beauté et de l’art et de la vie et Aaron voulait les enfermer tous les trois dans ce moment pour toute l’éternité, ou peut-être juste les deux car ils étaient parfaits comme cela, pas gênés par le monde extérieur, les walkers, mais aussi le monde intérieur et le linges et les corvées.

Il voulait les laisser dormir, les deux choses les plus précieuses pour lui, il voulait les préserver dans de l’ambre pour que des êtres futurs les découvrent quand la Terre corrigera les abominations qui vagabondaient dehors pour pouvoir les exposer en exemple pour tous de ce que l’amour était vraiment.

Mais pour l’instant, ils étaient tout pour lui.

Ils étaient en sécurité, à la maison, et il était presque au bord des larmes juste à les regarder.

Pas celles qui tombaient à cause de la tristesse mais celles de pure allégresse, la sorte qui te frappe quand tu ne t’y attends pas quand un orchestre joue une symphonie que te touches au plus profond de toi pour atteindre ton âme, quand le violon joue juste la bonne combinaison de notes et quand les paroles sont en accord avec ton état d’esprit si pleinement que c’était comme si l’artiste les avait écrites pour toi et toi seulement.

Mais la vie voulait dire vivre et ça voulait dire réveiller ses petits-amis de leur grasse matinée du ‘samedi’ matin. Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes de plus pour regarder, pour se baigner dans cette vision et mémoriser ce moment, parce que Daryl était habituellement le premier hors du lit chaque matin, et lui le dernier, et ça, _ça_ c’était rare.

"Tu vas nous regarder toute la journée ou tu vas revenir au lit ?" grommela Daryl, encore endormi.

Aaron rigola doucement et hocha la tête. "J’ai amené du café," répondit-il, montrant les trois mugs sur la table de chevet. "Et j’étais venu vous réveiller, pas retourner au lit."

"Et si tu grimpais au lit _puis_ on boit notre café ?"

Aaron n’allait pas discuter avec cela. Il ne pouvait pas. A la place, il marcha de l’autre côté du lit, ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller Eric, et se glissa à côté du chasseur. Le café oublié, il s’endormit avec ses lèvres sur le cou de Daryl, des orteils sur le mollet d’Eric, et tout entre eux se fondit en un amalgame d’eux trois.

C’est comme ça qu’Aaron ajouta ses couleurs sur le canevas ce matin, décidant rapidement que la peinture n’était tout simplement pas complète sans lui.


	11. Dressing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-slash mais post emménagement de Daryl avec eux. Daryl se coupe pendant qu’il chasse et Eric, et plus tard Aaron, s’occupe de lui.

Daryl avait l’habitude des coupures et des bleus à force d’être dans les bois avant même que le monde ait tourné. Le pire qui lui était arrivé quand il était dans la nature fut de s’empaler sur sa propre flèche quand ils étaient à la ferme des Greene.

Les trois entailles sur son bras et celle sur son front n’étaient rien en comparaison, mais l’expression sur le visage d’Eric quand il entra par la porte de derrière, deux lapins et un écureuil à la main, lui dit que l’homme n’était pas d’accord.

"Oh, pauvre chou, qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ?" conforta Eric en mouillant un torchon et commença à nettoyer les traces du sang séché qui étaient tombé le long de sa tempe.

"C’était rien," marmonna Daryl, se sentant soudainement inadéquat à cette attention. Eric était en train de cuisiner quelque chose qui sentait délicieusement bon et il ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Lui et Aaron avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui en lui donnant un endroit pour se poser.

"Ça a dû un grand méchant rien," sourit malicieusement Eric quand l’emmena vers la table de la cuisine et le fit s’asseoir sur une chaise. "Tiens ça pendant que je vais chercher la trousse de secours," dit-il.

Daryl remplaça la main d’Eric sur le torchon et le regarda boitiller dans le couloir sur sa jambe à moitié guérie vers la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse. Carol était la seule autre personne qu’il laissait s’agiter autour de lui comme ça, mais il commençait à en avoir envie de la part de l’autre homme. Et pour être honnête, ça l’effrayait un peu.

"Trouvé," annonça Eric avec un grand sourire quand il revint. Il ouvrit le sac et le déballa sur la table. "Hmm… je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de points de suture. Je vais juste nettoyer et mettre de la crème sur ces coupures," dit-il, son visage concentré. Daryl ne pensait que ça valait le coût de gâcher des ressources pour ça, mais Eric avait l’air déterminé et il n’avait pas le courage de se disputer.

Eric prit une lingette d’antiseptique et l’ouvrit avec ses dents. Daryl se réprimanda pour apprécier cette vision. Et il fut dégoûté par les pensées courant dans son esprit quand Eric se tint entre ses jambes écartés, penché légèrement quand il passa la froide et piquante lingette sur sa blessure.

L’homme essayait de lui faire une faveur et tout ce qu’il voulait faire était lui attraper les cuisses, l’attirer sur les siennes, et l’embrasser jusqu’à ce qu’ils voient des étoiles. Mais Eric n’était pas son petit-ami et il n’avait pas le droit d’avoir l’affection qu’il voulait ni celle qui lui était si gentiment donnée.

C’est comme ça qu’Aaron les trouva quand il revint de son rendez-vous avec Deanna. "Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?" demanda-t-il avec un air inquiet quand il vit la scène.

Le ventre de Daryl commença à se tordre avec le peur irrationnelle qu’Aaron pouvait lire ses pensées, la culpabilité dévorant l’intérieur de sa cage thoracique comme de l’acide à la sensation d’avoir été pris en train de faire quelque chose qu’ils n’auraient pas dû.

"Apparemment rien," dit Eric en regardant ostensiblement Daryl en bougeant pour s’occuper de son avant-bras.

Mais avant que Daryl ne puisse les éloigner pour s’occuper de son bras lui-même, Aaron les rejoignit, un genou pressé gentiment contre la cuisse du chasseur quand il passa autour d’Eric pour attraper un petit bandage à mettre sur le visage de Daryl. Leurs quatre mains s’occupant de lui tendrement transformèrent cette agitation en un ouragan déchaîné de quelque chose qu’il refusait de reconnaître comme de l’amour.

Mais alors qu’ils planaient au-dessus de lui, toute leur attention sur lui, il ne pouvait attendre que son autre lacet se casse pour l’envoyer voler dans un autre buisson.


	12. Orange Sherbet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les garçons n’ont pas réussi leur première tentative pour faire des sorbets.

"Je suis tellement content qu’on ait des glaçons," dit Eric, attrapant un cube transparent du bol quand Aaron le versa dans la machine à glace qu’il avait ramené avec Daryl d’une de leur course qui était posé sur le plan de travail.

Le chasseur était assis sur le comptoir en face d’eux, les observant avec un air ennuyé. Pour une raison étrange, qui n’avait définitivement _rien_ à voir avec sa bite, Eric prit cela comme un challenge.

Il enfila son sourire le plus séducteur et fit un son de succion obscènement fort quand il plaça le cube entre ses lèvres et le suça. L’action attrapa également l’attention d’Aaron, mais c’était juste un heureux bonus.

Eric traça le cube gelé au-dessus de ses lèvres et regarda les yeux de Daryl s’assombrir quand sa langue sortit pour lécher les siennes dans une imitation inconsciente du mouvement. Il suça sur le cube à nouveau puis le passa le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou, exagérant légèrement un frisson évident.

Ce fut suffisant pour Aaron qui abandonna son poste au-dessus des sorbets à l’orange qu’ils essayaient de faire pour embrasser ses lèvres froides, ses doigts attrapant son t-shirt pour l’enlever. Eric mit le cube dans sa bouche juste quand Aaron l’embrassa à nouveau, la chaleur de leur baiser le dissolvant rapidement.

Eric se recula pour laisser échapper un gémissement lubrique quand un cube fut traîné sur sa clavicule, ses yeux s’ouvrant pour voir le bleu jean des yeux de Daryl être dévoré par ses propres pupilles dilatées, son air ennuyé ayant été abandonné pour de besoin brûlant.

Daryl coinça le cube dans sa bouche et prit son tour pour embrasser Eric intensément, mais avant que son cerveau ne gèle complètement, Eric pensa à plusieurs façons dont ils pourraient utiliser ces glaçons. Mais ça devra attendre pour un autre jour parce qu’ils étaient en train de glisser vers le sol alors qu’ils se fondaient en un.

C’est comme ça qu’ils finirent de mixer leur première tournée de sorbets.


	13. Starwberry Sherbet

Leur deuxième tentative à faire des sorbets fut un succès total !

Aaron avait suggéré qu’ils tentent leur chance avec des fraises sauvages puisque Daryl était revenu les poches pleines après une chasse ratée. Il pensait que c’était adorable que l’homme refuse de revenir à la maison les mains vides, mais il gardait cela pour lui-même.

Après s’être assuré de ne pas trop mixer cette fois-ci, tous les trois glissèrent une cuillère dans le récipient et prirent des cuillerées rouges vifs de sorbet aux fraises surgelées. Daryl avait suggéré qu’ils ajoutent un peu plus de sucre, et ils étaient tous d’accord pour dire que c’était une bonne idée.

"C’est bon," Daryl fredonna son approbation en léchant sa cuillère.

"Délicieux !" approuva Eric, glissant sa cuillère dans le récipient une deuxième fois.

"Peut-être qu’on devrait prendre des bols," rigola Aaron en se tournant pour en prendre trois, mais quand il se retourna, il réalisa que Daryl avait décidé d’oublier sa cuillère en faveur de tremper son doigt directement dans le sorbet.

Le monde d’Aaron rétrécit à la taille de la bouche Daryl quand il le regarda sucer le mélange de fraise sur son index, le pop alléchant à la fin la seul chose le remmenant à lui même. Et ce qu’il trouva quand il arriva là fut le sourit malicieux de Daryl l’accueillant.

"J’pense pas qu’on ait besoin de bol," dit Daryl d’une voix traînante, plongeant à nouveau son doigt dans le réservoir de la machine. Il le tendit et l’utilisa pour indiquer à Aaron de venir à lui, la gâterie gelée fondant et commençant à courir comme du sang le long de son doigt.

Aaron traversa la distance et passa sa langue le long du doigt avant de le sucer dans sa bouche, faisant attention de ne pas perdre une goutte de leur dur travail. Et c’était encore meilleur sur le doigt de Daryl que sur la cuillère.

Eric éclaircit sa gorge à côté d’eux et ils se tournèrent pour le trouver en train de les regarder fixement, un peu irrité envers eux.

Daryl fit un clin d’œil à leur petit-ami avant de se retourner vers Aaron et le soulever. "Prends le sorbet," dit-il par dessus son épaule en asseyant Aaron sur la table et enlevant sa chemise. Il enleva la sienne également puis il poussa Aaron à plat sur le bois.

Il prit le récipient des mains d’Eric et mit son doigt dedans. Aaron frissonna quand il plaça un tas du dessert glacé sur son téton et il cria presque de plaisir quand il fit de même avec l’autre.

Mais bientôt tout fut pour le mieux quand deux chaudes bouches se fermèrent par dessus et sucèrent le sorbet de fraises froid de ses maintenant frigides tétons.

Et c’est comme ça qu’ils découvrirent le monde merveilleux des body shots de sorbets.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
